An Empire of Eternity
by MadInsaneLoveable
Summary: She had never believed in immortality. Now, she knew it was real. She knew deep down inside. Yes, Rapunzel knew that she would rule her Kingdom forever


**Author's Notes:** Hey, this is just a quick fic that came into my head. I always wondered after I watched Tangled if Rapunzel would live forever. So I decided to write a little story about it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All rights to original owners.

**Summary:** She had never believed in immortality. Now, she knew it was real. She knew deep down inside. Yes, Rapunzel knew that she would rule her Kingdom forever

* * *

**An Empire of Eternity**

Her Kingdom was growing. Fast. Expanding, falling and rising again. It was reaching towards the sky. Generations passed. It was no longer a Kingdom; it was an Empire.

And it all belonged to her.

Queen Rapunzel, as she'd be known for a very long time. There was no King; no children to take her place. It was all her and that was how it would stay. Probably for all time.

She had never given it a single thought. Immortality. As a child, she never wondered why her Mother didn't age. In fact, she never noticed. When she had figured it out, the sensation hit in. Gothel had been alive for hundreds of years. Decades. Centuries. Living off that single flower. Living off her. It was so wrong, yet so captivating. Eternal life. She didn't think such a thing was possible.

Now she knew it was true. Her golden hair may have been lost but the magic never died. The power was never lost. It wasn't just her hair or tears that healed. It was her essence. So pure, so devoted. It was such a special gift and yet it was so hard to share.

Her naïvety was washed away long ago. She now knew why Gothel wanted to live forever. She felt powerful. She stayed young and beautiful, ruling over her loving Kingdom. By God, she was a heroine. A ruler. A Queen. Every single citizen adored her. She was always there. From when they were born to when they died.

Though it did get rather lonely. She still remembered back to when they first discovered she had stopped aging. Life had treated Eugene well and he certainly got better with age. But she never moved a day past eighteen. Her parents were concerned but she never was. Something in her had prepared her. Yes, it had been shocking but she realised it was a wondrous gift. Many more years past and the Kingdom was passed to her and her husband. They were just as noble and caring as her parents. They knew then they would be passing the Kingdom down to generation after generation.

It was awful. She felt so guilty. There would never be an heir. Her body just wouldn't grow. She could never bear a child. Eugene promised her it didn't matter to him, so long as he had her but it didn't help. She had wanted to have a child so she could give her parents back what they lost. A chance to raise a baby. Now she couldn't. And for a long time, it weighted her down.

When her parents passed on, the Kingdom turned grey. There was no funeral and she didn't leave her room for days. Eugene finally managed to convince her to come out and give a speech to the Kingdom. She promised to make her parents proud. She brought everyone out of their depression and helped them move on. The Kingdom was sparking with the evolution of the world.

Many more years past and she was still forever young. She still ruled her Kingdom with love and power. The stayed strong. Even when her husband died of old age. It burnt inside; that she was healthy and he wasn't but she knew he loved her. He was proud and he wanted her to rule forever. She promised him that.

Immortality took over. She stopped sleeping, never needing to. Food lost taste and her stomach never needed to be filled. Her lungs needed to be filled with air no longer either. She was eternal, no human needs slowing her down. Some say she turned from woman to Goddess but she refuses to believe it. Other spirits had told her that a life of forever was not so bad. She would be okay. She would carry on.

To this day, Queen Rapunzel rules over her growing Kingdom. Though it is now an Empire. Each day, she lives for her husband, her parents, her non-existent children – for anyone who was and ever will be a part of her life. She never broke her promises. Never had she dreamed that eternal life was possible but now she lives it every day. She is immortal. Eternal. She stays young as she watches over her Empire and that's how it would stay.

Probably for all time.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** How was that? SHow I write more? Let me know you think in the comments. I hope you enjoyed


End file.
